


【翔润】兔子先生

by MHS112



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 15:47:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18574606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MHS112/pseuds/MHS112





	【翔润】兔子先生

樱井翔被妹妹拉来参加这个舞会的时候其实他内心是拒绝的。

 

刚成为樱井家族继承人的樱井翔本来家里堆着一摞文件要看，却被妹妹不由分说的拽来参加了一个化妆舞会。贴身管家松本担心樱井在舞会上喝多没人照顾，就一路跟在樱井身边陪着他。一开始妹妹撒娇说自己没有舞伴，一个人参加化妆舞会孤零零的没有人陪多可怜。声泪俱下说的樱井翔心软了只好陪着她参加。答应着妹妹做了装扮换了衣服到了现场之后却发现妹妹早就和小姐妹跑的没影了。自己和松本则是站在远处一杯又一杯的喝酒。

什么没有舞伴  
什么疯帽子装扮最适合我了  
什么一个人孤孤单单没有人陪

樱井气的决定下个月就扣妹妹零花钱然后禁止她晚上10点后再出门。他把喝空的酒杯交给服务生准备拉着松本离开的时候，他才意识到松本的状况好像有些不太对劲。

妹妹说如果大家都穿着很花哨，松本先生一个人能不打扮就太奇怪了。所以她从那个粉色箱子里又刨出一个白色的兔耳头饰给松本戴上，还拿出了腮红在他鼻尖点了点粉色。现在松本刚好又是在花粉期，整个人喷嚏打的就没停过。

刚刚樱井翔拉着松本准备走的时候就发现，对方因为一直打喷嚏眼角已经有些泛红，泪水粘在睫毛上让那双眼睛变得更加诱人。鼻头上的粉色腮红还没有擦掉，叠加着本来因为喷嚏就有些泛红的鼻头更是可爱至极。但是这都不算什么，最让人脸红的是松本的西装下的衬衫好像有些湿了。

松本鼻音有些重，奶音也不知不觉间渗透在词句里，他看着樱井翔小声的说自己可能有些不舒服想离开。无意识撒娇的语气更是挠的樱井心里痒痒。

樱井拉着他走出舞厅，穿过外面必经的花园中庭的时候松本的喷嚏打的更严重了。他整个人难受的头有些发昏，扶着一旁的墙壁才稳住身体。

“你还好吗？” 樱井担心的不行，俯身去确认状况的时候却和那双桃花眼撞个正着。

“我...胸口好奇怪...”松本咬着下唇努力控制住自己的声音不颤抖，可那终究只是徒劳而已。

樱井顺着西装的空隙看进去才发现松本衬衫胸口那块几乎全部湿透了，他似乎是想到了什么，整个人一瞬间脸红的不行。

“那..你还能走吗？”樱井翔慌了神

松本摇摇头，他现在正站在花园中央，多动一下感觉自己都要难受的晕过去。

“那我背你到车上吧” 樱井作势就要蹲下来，却被松本拒绝。他声音小的几乎听不见，要不是樱井靠的比较近，可能都会忽略他那句嘀咕。

“会...会压到胸的...”

樱井觉得自己好像有什么防线被击溃了，异样的酥麻感从大脑传来。他站起来不由分说的抱起松本往车那边快步走去，怀里的松本怕掉下去紧紧的搂着他的脖子。

“再忍忍就好。”樱井的眼神里似乎多了一份松本从未见过的神情。

像是...狮子盯上猎物那般...

因为怕勒到胸口，松本只好坐在后座和樱井在一起。司机发动车之后，微微颤动的车体的抖动对松本来说都变得格外的在意。樱井让司机先把车开回家，再去请竹本医生过来，最后再回到这里来接樱井舞。樱井翔取下松本润和自己头上夸张的头饰，把他再往怀里搂了搂，试图给他找一个舒服的姿势让他不那么的难受。

司机开的飞快，到家之后樱井抱着松本直接回了二楼。家里人都回老家照顾双亲，所以偌大的房子里，几乎只有他们两人。樱井翔把那些夸张的头饰扔在沙发上，整个人忙上忙下的给松本又是找药又是倒水，为了给他找替换的衣服他甚至在更衣室里刨了半天的第二套家居服。他解开松本黑色蝴蝶结的小领结，褪下他的外套和衬衫，这时候他才意识到他胸口已经被奶水搞得一塌糊涂。溢出来得汁液糊在胸口，甚至还有些许还正在从乳尖冒出。白色得肌肤在灯光下显得透亮，涨起来得胸部软软引得樱井看出了神。他换衣服的时候不小心碰到胸部两侧的肉还会刺激的松本发出哼哼。可能是因为汁液糊在胸部太难受了，他戴着重重的鼻音请求樱井翔帮他清理一下，可能是因为上挑的奶音的刺激，或者是红红的眼睛带着渴求的眼神。樱井最后一道防线终于塌了。

他清了清嗓子，低沉的声音拨通电话告知司机不用再去接竹本医生了。还没等松本再反应过来的时候，刚刚穿上的家居服又被樱井翔扯下。

樱井一边亲吻着松本的眼尾，一边轻轻捏着涨起来的胸部。奶水因为刺激又流出来了许多，奶音咿咿呀呀的从嗓子里冒出来，伸手想要推开樱井。樱井发了狠，抓住松本润的手腕就压在枕头两边让对方动弹不得，自己在跨上松本的身体，整个人俯在对方身上。

“不好好挤出来，要怎么清理呢？我的小白兔先生。“

语毕樱井便低头含住对方左边的乳尖，牙齿轻微啃咬然后用力吮吸着。松本受不了这么大的刺激，整个人抬起腰身挣扎着，在樱井眼里却成了主动送上门的意思。他更加卖力的舔弄着松本的乳尖，直到奶音的呻吟有些脱力，他才舍得换到另一边继续挑逗着。

松本整个人已经被汗水弄得湿透了。淡淡的体香刺激着樱井翔的每一寸神经，等樱井终于放过松本的胸口的时候，对方眼神里狩猎的感觉却比以往更强烈。樱井翔下床去拿东西，松本难得获得了一丝空闲，胸口因为樱井把汁水都洗出来的缘故所以不那么胀痛，他踢开脚边的被子也想要下床。樱井听见了身后的动静便转头吼了一声：“不准动！“ 小白兔吓了一跳乖乖的把刚落地的脚又缩了回去。

樱井拿着松本的蝴蝶结领结和那个兔子头饰回来了。他把头饰戴在松本头上，领结也好好系好。褪下松本身上所有的衣物让他乖乖坐在柔软的床铺间。樱井翔爬上床的时候，松本还有些害怕的往后退了一下。结果这个举动惹恼了对方，他直接拉过松本往床铺上一按，推开大腿就把一根手指挤进了小口。

突如其来的疼痛感刺激的松本眼泪直接顺着脸颊落进枕头里，他根本推不开樱井，对方趁着自己刚才疼痛的瞬间早就把自己的双腿压得死死的，脑袋还在他肩颈直接舔舐啃咬着，简直

简直就像一头小狮子。

 

樱井翔另一只手抚慰着松本的前端，舌尖往上开始攻击松本的耳朵。不过几下松本整个人就软了身子，乖乖的躺在樱井翔怀里接受着扩张。增加到两指的时候，松本呻吟了一声，樱井抬头望去的时候，他还咬着下唇想要隐藏什么。樱井很快就找到了他入口的敏感点，快速的挤压和抽插使松本夹紧着后穴，奶音不停的喊着不要。前端也加快了速度，敏感的龟头被一直抚慰轻捏着。松本很快就去了一次，他扭动着身体享受着快感，白浊射了樱井一手都是。后穴也因为刺激开始分泌出一些肠液方便了润滑。樱井翔抬起手给松本看他的杰作的时候，对方却扭过头去红了脸。樱井把手伸到他面前，捏着他的下巴将手指伸进唇齿之间，强迫着松本舔舐他手上的液体。

还处在不应期的松本有些恍惚，小舌乖巧的舔舐的神情让樱井下身又来了感觉。他抽出手指，看着扩张差不多的时候，便解开裤带准备进去。松本却让他停下，扭着身子推开了樱井翔。乖巧的坐起来换了个姿势后又趴伏在樱井翔的腿间。脸蛋离樱井的下体近的过分，他有些出神的盯着对方，小舌微微露出一截。

“我可以..舔吗？“

奶音的置问简直是在一遍遍敲打着樱井翔的理智。他扶着自己的下身对着松本的小嘴就送了进去。柔软的舌头刺激着前端的时候，简直让樱井翔低叹出声。松本上下含着套弄了几次之后，又退出来舔舐着棒体。他从下往上挑逗着，顺着凸出的痕迹舔弄着。最后又含住前端开始用小舌打转，他用力吸了一口，击溃了樱井的耐力。白浊在口中爆开，些许还顺着下唇滴落下来。他退出来故意张开嘴给樱井翔看了一下口舌下的白色液体。又咽了下去，末了还舔舔嘴唇说着好吃。

樱井翔忍不住了，他拉过松本抱在怀里，手指在他后穴又重重的揉捏几下之后，就着这个姿势插了进去。本来就够长的下体已经戳到他身体深处了。可是樱井又让他搂着自己的脖子，抬起他的双腿让他失去支撑点。整个人的重心全部放在那根东西上，让他又插得更进去了些。 他奶音的娇喘就在樱井耳边回荡，越是干的发狠，他越是叫的欢。头饰被顶的要掉落下来，又被樱井翔扶好戴回去。顶到深处的敏感点的时候，松本哼了一声，搂紧了樱井翔的脖子。对方立刻懂了什么，对着那点就疯狂冲撞起来。松本哭的凶，整个人开始胡言乱语。一会求樱井翔慢一点一会又求他用力一点。奶音喊着喜欢喜欢的在耳边回荡，樱井翔觉得自己整个人都要疯了。他扑倒松本，把他的双腿打的更开一些，狠狠的凿着最深处的软肉。他看着松本又要去了便加快速度，液体在身体深处爆开，松本又去了一次。白浊黏在了小腹上，他整个人在被窝中间脱力喘息着。樱井翔退出来的时候，有些白浊还顺着小口留了出来。

樱井躺下亲吻着松本的脸颊，侧过身揉捏着对方的白臀。又再次醒过来的巨物摩擦着臀沟刺激着松本。

“怎么..又..哈啊！“ 被侧入的体位又刺激到了他的另个敏感点，樱井紧紧的搂着松本开始顶跨。

“我听说兔子可以在怀孕的时候再受孕，那么我的白兔先生呢？给我生两窝小兔子吧。“


End file.
